


Rum and Mead Make For a Lonely Barmaid

by theknightsqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theknightsqueen/pseuds/theknightsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ prompt: Emma is the owner of a tavern that a bandit named Regina frequently visits. Emma finally works up the courage to say hi. (sent in through tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rum and Mead Make For a Lonely Barmaid

**Author's Note:**

> Playing around with some character dynamics and plots. Let me know what yawl think and I may continue this series. Trust me your hearts will be broken.

Men laughed haughtily in there groups as they sloshed mead around in their mugs, cheersing in honor of todays kill. Emma, was used to the sight since her father died and she took over the tavern. It gave her the opportunity to meet creatures from across the realm, small clusters of hordes, and nobel men who escort women of the whore variety on their so called “business travels”. A few even made passes towards Emma, whom she assumed they thought would score a few mugs off of her if they played their charming cards right. 

She swung between tables. Replacing old goblets with new, and taking orders from men who slapped her shoulder and called her a good man. She war tan leathers and furs as if she were a bandit from the north. Her legs clad tight in leather leggings, and her hair pinned back in a loose bun. she had no intention of changing her habiliments because it was unbecoming of a woman. Emma enjoyed being one of the men. She longed to go on adventures and slay beasts in their hoards, and spend her nights chanting folklore around a campfire. Doing something more than cleaning up messes and pouring stout seemed like a well off dream. 

“Need a break?” Emma huffed with a grin as she slumped back onto the wooden counter, her elbows being the only thing holding her up. 

“Hardly.” Emma smirked before hitting her closest friend she’s ever had with a dish rag. 

“I don’t see you doing much, Baelfire.” She drew at his name and mocked him by trailing the rag over his head. He watched her with a grin. The two had known each other since they were young. Their scorn and mocking was a typical occurrence that made Emma feel relaxed, put together, especially after her fathers death. Emma never really had friends besides Bae. Her mother put it down to her boyish tendencies, but Emma new she simply just enjoyed her alone time. The time she spent practicing with swords and learning to grow hops were her most fondest memories. Even if they were filled with solitude. 

“At least i’m not busying myself before the cute bandit waltzes threw that door, and nearly makes me collapse as I stare at her ass.” He pretends to faint, dramatically draping his forearm across his eyes and supporting himself with his other on the counter. Emma’s eyes went wide as she punched him in the arm causing him to lose his balance and bang is shoulder into the counter. 

“Shut up,” She grumbled as Baelfire sunk to the floor with laughter. Its true that she had developed a slight crush on a bandit that came to the bar every other day with her eyes set on a shot of rum and a goblet of meed. Well, she says slight crush. She practically goes weak at the knees when she sees the damn girl. Her hair was a long dark brown that strikingly contrasted with Emma’s pinned up blond locks. Her eyes too were a dark amber, where as Emma’s were a crystal green. 

She thought of the bandit on her spare moments, day dreaming of traversing with the brunette. Crossing far off lands, and spending their nights moaning in a small inn. Their backs arching, their nails leaving red marks- wow she can't think about that on the job. Maybe later she’ll tuck up in bed and do some more thinking. Who is she kidding, she definitely will be. 

“Rum shot?” Emma whirled around to see a certain bandit mumbling through her glove she pulled off with her teeth. She watched quietly as she did the same with her other glove and smacked them both down on the counter. 

“Rum shot?” She spoke again with a small chuckle. Emma shook her head when the brunette propped her head up on her elbow and gave her a playful smirk. She felt her heart in her throat. How embarrassing. 

“Earth to blondie.” The bandit wove a glove in front of Emma who practically lost all control of her muscles and froze. God if she were I mind reader Emma would have died inside. 

“Sorry-” She finally broke he trance. 

“C- coming right up.” Emma gave a sheepish smile before dashing to the liquor shelves and running a hand through her hair. Oh god. Oh god she was a mess. The bandit really intoxicated her. 

Tonight the bandit wore light tanned hide that fit taught on her body. A collar of thick fur making her face almost cherub like, although her sexy lip scar and striking eyes made Emma want to rip those cloths right off her. 

“Sheeee-s heee-re.” Bae whispered in Emma’s ear, which caused her to flinch and nearly drop the small steal shot glass. 

“Fuck you Baelfire.” She elbowed him in the ribs and growled slightly. He laughed yet again and followed her to the rum cabinet after she pushed by. 

“What? I can't make fun of my dear friend when she’s in love?” She ignored him and pulled out their finest rum.

“Oh come on Emma. You don't even have the balls to say hi?” Emma rolled her eyes. If only he’d shut up.

“I don’t need balls to talk to her. I just-” She passed as she returned the liquor to the wood cabinet.

“Just what Emms?”

“I just don't want to ruin what we’ve got going on, you know? She comes in every day with that damn cute smile and the sway of her hips, and-”

“-and you burble along as you shakily poor her drinks?” Bae finished her sentence with a smirk. 

“Says the man who cannot even waver his eyes away from Brighton.” She gestured to a short thin girl with thick red curls. 

“That’s different. At least we’ve slept together.” Emma rolled her eyes once again and huffed. 

“Its not about sleeping with her Bae. She’s too good for that.” She shut her eyes as he awed in delight. He may have been her best friend, but sometimes he was nothing but a nuisance. 

“Just drop it Bae-” She finished before heading back over to her so called crush. Baelfire trailed after her. 

“Come on, what harm would it do to say hi? She’ll hear your voice and think, what a shrew?” Emma brought her foot back to crush his toes under her heal. Bae bit his lip and whimpered in attempt to ignore the pain. The two came closer to their destination.

“Uncalled for.”

“Shove it.”

Emma quickly slid the shot place towards the bandit, Bae breaking off, but not before clapping her on the back, causing her to fall incredibly close to the brunette.

“Well hello there.” The bandit said with a lick of her lips and a smirk.

“You never have the courage to make advances.” Emma swallowed hard. Oh no. How the hell did she know? Although she had caught her staring more than once, Emma thought again. She froze again, her mind refusing to come up with any come back. Its needless to say the girls confidence certainly surpassed her own. 

“I- uh” She scratched the back of her neck and blushed. The bandit took her shot and chuckled behind the small thimble. 

“Looks as though you need the rum more than I do.” She smiled again. That smile. That small that made Emma completely melt. The girls gentle yet taunting voice made Emma’s heart sing.

“Mm, you definitely do.” She said with a laugh.

“Regina.” She threw out a surprisingly dainty hand that looked as though they could weave gold. They sat there for a moment, Regina’s hand outstretched, and Emma as stiff as a board.

“This is where you shake my hand and tell me your name.” 

“Emma.” She blurted out with a little squeak. God why did this girl make her so tongue tied. Emma took her hand and tried to relax her shoulders. 

“E-emma.” She said again gently, her heart fluttering as Regina grinned. 

“Well hello to you. E-m-m-a.”

{tbc}


End file.
